Dharma correspondence
This page contains emails and video messages sent from the revived Dharma Initiative which were found during the Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. : For in-depth coverage of the clues in the Project, See Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project clues Email: 06/19/2008 When you reply back to info@octagonglobalrecruiting.com you receive the following message: Emailing hansvaneeghen@octagonglobalrecruiting.com gives you the following automated response: Source code The HTML source of the main 06/19 email contains the comment "March has 32 days", which is the title of the last story from Mystery Tales No. 40, which featured in the episode . The story is about a man who somehow time travels back into the past (one day) to keep a bridge in his town from collapsing. Email: 07/18/2008 The full text of this email is also available at this page on the Octagon website. Source code The source code of the 07/18 email also contains a message from someone calling themselves RuckusGuy. His message is: Email: 07/29/2008 Hans Van Eeghen sent out a new newsletter advertising the Dharma wants you site and the new eligibility test. Source code The message's webpage source code contained two clues: *"Banks claw," an anagram which translates to "Black Swan." The Black Swan theory describes a highly random and unpredictable event, the term being derived from the ancient Western concept that 'All swans are white.' In that context, 'black swan' is a metaphor for something that could not exist. Some examples of a Black Swan event include the Internet and the 9/11 attacks. *A YouTube link to the "Bluetooth Video" from Comic-Con, rendered in high-quality. The uploading user is in fact RuckusGuy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cW6xkv9vwos Email: 08/06/2008 A link to the new Hans Van Eeghen email newsletter scheduled to go out on Friday, August 8, was discovered early by fans: Email: 08/08/2008 Note: this email repeats a lot from the 08/06 email, but includes a new line to rectify the error caused by fans finding the email early. Source code In the source code, it reads "Good luck my old friend Hans". Email: 08/14/2008 *An email was sent from Hans Van Eeghen to all Comic-Con recruits. It can be found here. Email: 08/20/2008 The following email was sent from Hans Van Eeghen to all recruits. Source code In the source code, similar to the 08-08 email, there is an unusual note that reads "Batteries Ice Pint", a possible anagram of "patience is bitter". Email: 08/28/2008 A link to a new e-mail was found at Dharmawantsyou.com. Source code * The source-code contains the message "The Dharma Initiative - Guiding the World to a Bitter Tomorrow - BS". Video Message: 09/02/2008 Hans van Eeghen posted a video message on DharmaWantsYou.com. Hidden images Once Hans begins discussing Black Swan, hidden static-like images flash. These images contain Black Swan, 4 0, 6 0, the letter B, the letter P, and the letter M. Email: 09/04/2008 A new email was sent out notifying participants of Test 3. Video Message: 09/10/2008 Hans invites the recruits to compile their own tests. Email: 09/11/2008 A new email was released announcing the new test creation system. Email: 09/12/2008 A new email was released, advertising Test 4. Video Message: 09/16/2008 Hans van Eeghen posted a video message on DharmaWantsYou.com. Email: 09/17/2008 Source code *Hidden in the email source code is: 13237438573 - say Hi from BS Email: 09/25/2008 *A message announcing the Instructors and Test 6. Video Message: 09/30/2008 *Hans announces the details of Test 7. Email: 10/02/2008 *A message announcing Test 7. Email: 10/07/2008 *A message to instructors for confirmation of address and size. Email: 11/18/2008 *The dossiers are announced, almost a month early. http://www.dharmawantsyou.com/site/emails/1118.php fr:Dharmawantsyou.com/Correspondance